Image capture devices are used in various applications including, for example, hand-held cameras and video recorders, drones, and vehicles. Image capture devices typically include one or more optical elements, e.g., lenses, as well as one or more image sensors, image signal processors, encoders, or combinations thereof to capture and process image data. More specifically, the optical element(s) capture content by receiving and focusing light via, and the captured content is converted to an electronic image signal by the image sensor. The image signal generated by the image sensor is then processed by an image signal processor to form an image, which may be stored and/or encoded.
Many image capture devices are fixed in terms of functionality. For example, each of the fixed optical elements included in an image capture device has an associated field-of-view that extends in lateral and longitudinal directions. There is no mechanism for re-configuring the functionality of the original image capture device.